Not So Simple
by ILUVNCISXOXO
Summary: When Abby's obsessed ex boyfriend wants her back, he will go to extreme lengths to do just that, even if it means hurting anyone else in his way!
1. THATS ONE CRAZY EX

NCIS NOT SO SIMPLE :)

"Ring ring ring ring". McGee only half awake heard his phone ringing off the hook. Slowly he got out of bed; he turned his head to look at the clock. 3 o'clock, who would be calling him at that time he wondered. He picked up his phone without even bothering to look at the caller I.d.

"McGee" he says sleepily.

"Help timmy, Help!" she screamed, more frightened that ever before.

"Abby, Abby, what wrong" he sayed now wide awake after hearing how scared she was. He would do anything for her, there was no time to be sleepy now, he knew something was wrong.

"Ti-tim, help you have to, he's here". Her voice was shaking.

"Abby stay where you are I'm coming for you" he demanded, not hanging up the phone line but waiting for clarification from her.

He heard her scream through the phone. McGee can tell that she is in pain, she must be being beaten, and he panicked for a second, but knew he had to stay calm. He felt so helpless not being able to stop it. Her screams are pain to him. No one likes hearing the one they love in pain.

He hears her scream again, and this time followed by a low laugh. "The sick bastard" McGee sayed followed by some swear words under his breath.

"No, no, no don't, don't do that, yo-you caaarnt" she sayed, her words slowly trailing off.

"Abby,Abby whats going on are you alright" Tim screamed through the phone, more afraid than he has ever been in his life.

"The person you have called has just been captured" a new voice said. He hadn't heard it before, it was a high-pitched voice, you could have nearly described it as sweet. Except no one who captures a person is sweet. What sick-minded person could have done this to Abby? Her words swirled in her head. 'Help me' and 'he's here'. What did she mean? Could she have possibly been talking about Damon?

"I'm going to kill you" McGee yelled.

"Can you find her before someone else is hurt" another voice said. He could have sworn they where the same voice but the second one sounded much, much darker. Could he have been putting on a voice? What did he mean, someone else hurt, was he going to hurt someone else he loved?

"Yes Tim of course that's what he meant" Tim said outload.

He pulled out his phone and pressed number 1 on speed dial. The name Gibbs appeared on his Iphone screen.


	2. WHERE DID IT ALL GO WRONG?

2) Where did it all go wrong?

1 week earlier…

Abby was not talking to Mcgee. Not after what he did last night. He had stood her up, again. How could he? Why would he do that? She thought, was he seeing someone else? "No" she said, this time out load, "Timmy would never cheat, he's to sweet and loyal to do that" That still didn't change anything. She wasn't going to talk to him, She'd made up her mind. But when Timmy walked in with a dozen red roses she new she couldn't stay mad at this man.

"I'll love you till the last rose dies" he said with a small grin on his face, secretly knowing that he had bought one fake rose.

" And will that be anytime soon, elf lord? She now had a big smile on her face.

" I wouldn't count on it, McGee said. "Abby I'm so sorry about last night, it's ju-"

"it's ok Tim, there is no need to explain" Abby said, her good mood had been restored and she was her chirpy self once again"

"I think I owe you and explanation to say the least" He said giving her a firm hug and kiss on the cheek. " Sarah was in a car accident and was rushed into the emergency room. I was going to call but my cell had died and I knew you would understand ".

He was right, she would understand. She always understood Timmy, they scared a special connection. They always knew if one or the other did something wrong they had an explanation.

"It's ok Tim" she said this time going for a kiss on the lips. "Is Sarah ok?

"yer she is going to be fine, I am going to visit her later on, but how about before that we go to a café and re-try that date? He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tim I would love that" she said sweetly

They had been dating for over a month, however the secret still remained. Tony was the only one who knew because he kept nagging McGee about it after he saw them together on valentines day.

**Flash back**

"Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim" tony kept saying, it was actually quite annoying now. He had been bugging him for over two days.

"What" McGee said finally giving in to tony

"You and Abby are dating aren't you"

McGee was quiet for a bit, the next few words he did not choose very well "so what if we are" his tone sounded rather frustrated.

"You are aren't you." He said without giving Tim any chance to say anything. "You're breaking rule number 12, again, with the same person, how ironic"

"Fine tony, we are dating, and if you tell anyone I will hire a personal assassin to take you out do you understand?" There were only 2 people in the bullpen, himself and tony. So if news got to Gibbs he knew two things the first was 'he was dead' and the second 'tony is dead'

**Flash back ends**

Tim was waiting for Abby as she was finishing off the fingerprint scans. It had taken weeks but they finally had found a break to this long and tiring case. This put both Abby and Tim in an extra good mood for their 'date' so to speak.

They had just entered the café when both their moods had restored to earlier, Annoyed and tired. It was Abby's crazy ex boyfriend waiting for them. He knew hell was about to go on. Ever since Tim and Abby got back together he had been doing all this crazy things. He had stole her mail, stalked her online, sent dead animal to her house, spied on her house, spray painted her garage and even sent her threatening messages saying things like if we don't get back together I will kill Tim. At first this scared her but It had been a month and she hadn't received any more mail. She thought this was a good this. That he was over her, but every now and then a thought came in the back of her head. Was he planning to do something to him.

"Oh my god, not him again" Tim said quite annoyed. He was actually ready to start a punch up with this guy, but he held his anger back for Abby's sake.

"I told you in my last letter I wasn't through with you, no actually the show is really just beginning" he said with a smirk on his face. Her heart sank as she heard those words. She had really started to forget all about Damon. They had dated for almost a year, at first everything was fine and they where such a cute couple but then about three quarters through the relationship things changed. He became quite and started acting rather suspicious. He even had the nerve to physically abuse her once or twice, maybe ever three times. As soon as McGee found out about the of course he went straight over and confronted the guy. The got into a fight and McGee broke demon's nose and he fractured McGee's shoulder. That was when Abby and McGee relationship started to get a bit more serious.

"Why Damon, why are you doing this" she said, sounding a bit confused but also shaken up.

Tim didn't let him answer. "you son of a b-" he began but was interrupted by Damon.

"You have no idea of the hell I'm going to put you through" he started

That was enough to make McGee crack. Sooner than he realised he was on the floor, punching the guys face out.

Abby gave a little shriek but found it quite amusing seeing the guy she despised, who was much more muscular and had a bigger build than Timmy, getting beaten up by the guy she loved.

Soon the fight became more serious, both men sustained many injuries and it didn't look like anyone of them was going to stop anytime soon. All the people around them where staring, not really sure what to thing or do. About five minutes later the fight was still going. Luckily Tony walked through the door. At first he didn't notice the fight because he was looking straight at Abby. Abby gave a slight hand gesture pointing to Tim and Damon. She still had a tiny smirk on her face although she knew she shouldn't. Tony ran straight over trying to break the fight up. He pulled Tim who was now on the top of Damon off him and then went to hold Damon from throwing any more punches. Tim stood beside Abby. Both men were bruised pretty badly. Tim had a big purple bruise covering his eye and several others on other parts of his body. Over all he counted 17, he had gotten 17 bruises from one fight, most of them where purple but there where one or two yellowish ones, he was going to be very sore in the morning. That was nothing compared to what happened to Damon, he had his nose broken again, 3 broken ribs and of what they could see he had at least 21 bruises.

The fight only made him more angry and determined to finish his plan. To seek revenge, to break the couple up, to get Abby back.


	3. Talk the talk

Tony started talking, rambling actually. "What in God's name where you thinking McGee? You could have been arrested, what if another cop came in? What would you have done then, imagine if Gibbs walked in. You would have been dead. You have to learn to control your anger better"

Tim interrupted. "He threatened Abby. He said you have no idea of the hell I'm going to put you through, wha-wha what was I supposed to do, just let the jerk keep doing- just let him keep, just just? Arggh!"

He started to storm off, but tony grabbed his shoulder "It's ok to be mad kid, but sometime you have to know when enough is enough. I know I might seem like a hypocrite saying this, and I know it is hard but you're strong enough to do it Tim, get you're emotions under control" he said, speaking in a more calm voice before

And with that McGee started to calm down a little, just enough to put on a brave face, even though on the inside he was still furious.

Tony understood that he would be mad, he was mad too. If he were in this position he would have snapped his neck off their an then. McGee was strong, stronger than him even if he didn't know it. He didn't want to make the kid even worse by going hard on him.

"I'm taking both of you home, McGee you will stay with Abby tonight and tomorrow please go to get yourself checked up, you're no help to us if your hurt" He said, with a smile.

"yes mum" McGee said under his breath, secretly feeling a bit glad. He knew a night with Abby would calm him down.

"Alright I'm taking you both to Abby's now, jump in my car."

~NCIS~

The trip to Abby's was a silent one. Nobody really talked except for when tony would crack his occasional joke. The radio had been turned off and now all you could hear was the sound of the rain against the car.

"Tony thanks so much for doing this, you really don't have to take us home"

"Anything for you McGoo"

They all went silent again, until McGee broke it.

"Tony, please do not tell Gibbs anything, I lied to him and I should be the one to tell him the truth" he said, not missing a beat.

"Me too" Abby butted in, her voice was shaky. McGee gave her a look as If to say it's all right Abby I can handle it "love-e it a tw-wo way thing McGeeee, and besides-s-s, I am-m Gibbssss favourite"

That was the first thing Abby said for the whole car trip, and it was clear by her voice, she was still in shock.

~NCIS~

_Inside her house _

Abby was still in shock of what had just happened. She couldn't talk or move, she just at on her couch in complete silence. She felt the need to cry, to bend over and fall into a giant whole, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong if she wanted to get through this.

Why did these things always happen to her? I mean yer, she had a lousy track record with men, but she was a good woman, surly she didn't deserve them all.

Tim had not spoken a word the whole time since they got home. He was lost in thought. He wondered how this man and Abby could have lasted together for a year. He was a basted, plain and simple.

He didn't deserve Abby after all that he had put her through, just thinking about it made him sick. How did he even think Abby would want him back? Had Abby breaking up with him make him that crazy?

Abby finally broke the silence " I'm so sorry that you got caught up in all this Timmy" Abby said, her voice still shaky.

"It's alright Abby, it's alright" Tim said while being greeted by one of her hugs. He was trying to keep his voice calm, but he was still angry at him, so angry.

Out of nowhere he started to hear her cries. They got louder and louder by the second. She had finally got over the initial shock and was becoming to realise how bad this actually was. He wanted her back, after all that he did, and out of all the woman out there, he wanted her.

His voice, it had sounded so determined, like he would stop at nothing to get her back, not care who got in his way. Like he would cross the line by breaking laws, even killing people if it was necessary for his plan. He was obsessed. Obsessed with her. What had driven it to this point? When they first met she could see love in his eyes, but now all he saw was obsession. He was out to get her.

Had her being with Tim been what had driven him to this point. No she thought, it had to have been while we were dating, before he assaulted me. Just that thought made her remember why she hated the man. However she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Throughout most of her dates with Damon she was thinking of Tim. Always bragging about how good he was. Damon was a great guy at first, so much like Tim, was he was just a replacement for Tim until she could be with the real one? Gosh she was starting to realise she treated him so bad. Even though his actions towards her were unacceptable maybe, just maybe, it truly was all her fault.

All these waves of emotions flooded her at once. As she was crying McGee gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. She loved his soft kisses; they could always make her feel better when she was down. He could make her feel better. There was just something about the man that she loved more than anything in the world.

"Let it out abs, Let it all out" and as the Goth continued to cry she muttered, "It's my fault"

McGee wince "What did you say Abbs" He thought he heard 'It's my fault' but how could it be her fault, she never did anything wrong at all. That messed up guy Damon already thought it was her fault, and now he was making Abby think it as well?

Abby had now stopped crying, however she looked like she would start back up anytime soon and her eyes were still extremely red and puffy

"It's my fault" she said in a low voice "it's my fault that he's like this, he has become obsessed because I broke up with him" she sighed, she didn't really know why she felt this guilty. Well she did, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Abby darling, you had a perfectly good reason to break up with him, he crossed the line, not you. This is his entire fault for treating you like a tool. He doesn't deserve to have you back nor did he ever," McGee stated in a 'matter-of-a-factly' tone.

She sighed. "but yet it is, he is like this because I-I well you see" she didn't know why this was so hard to tell Timmy but somehow it was.

"It's alright abs you can say it, I will always love you" Tim said, afraid that she might not want to tell him because she thought he wouldn't love her anymore

"You. I was always thinking of you. Always. I would brag about how perfect you were," she said trembling, giving a half smile before starting to cry again. ' I must have made him feel so bad, like he wasn't good enough, like he was nothing compared to you"

She continued to cry in his arms. That just made me love you even more abs, damn, I really want to kiss you now, McGee thought. And he did.

After whispering in her ear I love you abs he started to kiss her, and again, and again and again. They didn't stop till tony walked into the room

"Wow guys, you put on a nice show, but can we leave the making out part till I leave" tony said, with a big smirk on his face.

They didn't listen to him however. With his spare hand McGee through a pillow at Tony's head and he knew that that was his queue to leave. He awkwardly said "well guys see you tomorrow, don't fall to far into her trap will you McGee" and left.

"I promise you will be ok Abby" McGee said, and he meant it.

A/N I had thought of writing more but thought i should leave it their. Also thanks heaps for the reviews and alerts, they actually made my day :)

Next chapter will be Gibbs reaction :) It's already written and a bit longer than i expected but i don't know when i'll get to post it.

~NCIS~

Please continue to review, they make me so happy! :)


	4. What he needed

A/N: Hey guys, so this is the chapter of Gibbs reaction. Hoe you enjoy and Please R/R! next chapter might not be up 4 a bit, school is hectic.. -.-

_6 days earlier _

The next morning McGee woke up feeling like hell. For a second he forgot why, but then he remembered all the events that happened the day before. He remembered how badly he hurt Damon; he then gave a brief smile even though he knew he shouldn't.

Abby was already up and in the kitchen. He thought before he went to see her he'd have a quick shower, and maybe something to eat. Thinking about it he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He was so hungry but it could wait, he needed to be presentable for Abby.

He looked down at his body. At least, if not more, 10 knew bruises had formed. He looked like hell. His eye was still swollen and his knuckle was also hurting. He must have broken that yesterday in the punch up.

As McGee was taking his shower he suddenly thought, how am I going to explain all this to Gibbs? Neither he nor Abby had shown back for work after lunch or called to say they were fine. Surly that would have to be suspicious; he had a lot of explaining to do. How Damon had abused Abby. How he broke rule 12. How he had punched the living hell out of him. He knew this was a talk he didn't want to have. This was going to be a very bad day for McGee.

~NCIS~

Abby heard the water of the shower running. "Maybe he can come and live with me one day" she thought out load. Her thought suddenly drifted. She knew that they had a lot of explaining to do. Gibbs would go mental when he found out what happened, and not only because they broke rule 12. She would be put on protection detail for sure. She was still dead scared about what would happen with Damon, but someone on her tail 24/7 did not seem ideal to her.

"Hello my dear" McGee said while greeting her with a kiss. He could smell coffee and freshly cocked bacon and eggs. She looked like she hadn't slept at all, but he was sure he looked 10 times worse.

Abby giggled, "You look like hell Timmy"

"I feel just as bad" he said. He was being truthful. His whole body was aching and by now he couldn't move his fingers.

"Oh McGee, we need to get you to a hospital today as well, I called tony to tell Gibbs tha-"

"You what! No, No, No Abby" he said, his face had turned bright pink and he started to freak out.

"Calm down Timmy! I told Tony to tell Gibbs that we would be late into work today but we would explain why when we got in, It's alright McGee you can breath again" she said giggling

He let out a sigh of relief. "Abby are you sure you're alright"

Abby stiffened. The atmosphere in the room had changed from happy to serious "McGee, I Am, No we are, going to get through this"

Abby had tried to sound as confident as she could when she said it. But deep down she knew that something very bad was going to go down.

~NCIS~

The Trip to the hospital was just like he expect: short and pointless. Well not completely pointless, after examining all his bruises and looking at his hand (which they confirmed was broken) they told him to take it easy and take some medication to numb the pain. The good news was he could go back to work as long as he didn't take it to hard.

There were so many things on his mind however there was that one that he just couldn't push aside for even a little while. Gibbs. How was he going to explain this to him? All that had happened over the last year and a half. Sure Gibbs knew about Damon, and that he and Abby had broke up, but he didn't know why. Actually McGee was the only one who knew why.

The had been sitting In the car for ten minutes and none of them said a word. It was clear that they were both thinking of the same thing and Abby felt as if she should say something.

"It's going to be ok McGee I promise you, Gibbs is a nice man!" Abby said, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well.

"Abby if he doesn't kill me, then I will most likely get fired or moved to another team" McGee stated with a sigh. He didn't like the sound of that. His team had become so close that they were like his second family. He couldn't imagine working with anyone else, and he didn't want to. "His way of nice to you is Caf-Pows, but to me, no it's head slaps. This will not be good abs"

"we still have to watch out for Damon to, if he's serious about what he said we could be in serious danger"

~NCIS~

"Tony, if you don't tell me why both McGee and Abby didn't come back in to work yesterday, and didn't come in tomorrow, then I will be forced to kill you with this paperclip I have!"

"Zee, I promised McGee I wouldn't tell anyone" Tony said, but Ziva just put the paper clip closer to him. "Ok, ok. Well you remember Abby's last boyfriend, Damon, yer well he went to talk to Abby and try to get her back"

Ziva gasped. "Are you serious tony" she said

"And that's not the worst of it. McGee and Damon got into a huge fight, punches and all. I don't think it would have stopped anytime soon if I hadn't got there when I did"

Ziva looked confused for a minute. "Why would McGee get so angry over that, it doesn't make sense? Unless, No. Are McGee and Abby going out?" Ziva said letting out an excited squeal.

"yes they are zee, and even I have to admit they are cute together, but Gibbs is going to find out today. He is going to kill McGee!"

"Well tony, A tiger can't change his spots" If-"

But she was cut off by tony "Ziva! It's a leopard chant change his spots, not tiger"

Ziva rolled her eyes "Same difference! Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. McGee and Abby love each other and they shouldn't have to change that for someone else, even Gibbs"

"But zee they broke the rule, Gibb's rule, rule 12, again! And-" "smack" tony felt the palm of Ziva's hand connect with his head"

"Ouch, what was that for zee-vah!"

"Rambling! And personally I think that rule is a stupid one" she said eyeing tony while walking out of the room.

Oh how she wanted to be with him so badly, it's to bad he didn't feel the same way. Or did he?

~NCIS~

Abby and McGee entered the building. Abby went down to her lab and McGee went to the bullpen. He knew he was in for more than a slap on a wrist, and so did his stomach. Even though he had eaten it still hurt. The nerves where getting to him bad!

Luckily for Tim Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. He sat down at his desk while receive looks from his co-workers. None of them said anything until Ziva broke the silence.

"You look like hell McGee," tony said referring to all the bruises on his body and his very black eye.

"So I've been told" he said with a slight laugh.

"Congratulations McGee, you should have told me earlier" Ziva said, with a huge smile on her face.

McGee looked at tony in horror. "You told her. Tony you promised"

Tony shrugged "she had a paper clip McGee"

"Well McGee I for one am very happy for you, you two deserve each other.

"Yer. I just wish Gibbs would see it that was"

Like it was on queue Gibbs walked straight into the bullpen, not saying a word to McGee. He looked at McGee for a while. It was a death stare. He knew Gibbs was very mad and he was not looking forward to what was going to happen next at all.

Gibbs continued to stare at him. McGee found it quite unnerving.

"Look boss i-"

But Gibbs cut him off by saying "My office now"

And with that both Gibbs and McGee both headed

"This is not going to be pretty" Tony stated, plain and simple.

~NCIS~

As the elevator doors closed Gibbs flicked the emergency switch that stopped the elevator.

"McGee" Gibbs said in a stern voice. "You have been abnormally happy for the last month but then you unexpectedly leave for work and don't call, the next morning you don't come in and Dinnozo says he can't tell me why. When you do come in you look like you have been beaten to a pole. Somehow Abby is caught up in the middle of this and, hell, I have no clue what is going on. Now please tell my why their isn't any cause for worry."

Here we go, this might be the last thing he said to his boss, so he had to get it right.

"Boss, Abby and I are together" McGee said, getting straight to the point.

To say Gibbs was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the things that could have come out of his mouth this was not what Gibbs was expecting. He was breaking one of his rules, again.

"Did I hear you correctly McGee. You mean to say you and Abby, you are-"

"Dating" McGee cut in. "yer, have been for a bit over a month, and I know you probably want to fire me now but-"

Your damn right I do" Gibbs shouted, pushing McGee up against the wall. McGee though he would react bad, but not this bad. Realising that he had scared the living hell out of the boy, Gibbs slowly released McGee. He turned around for a second to calm down a bit, however it wasn't long before he started up again.

"I can't have my team going against my rules; they are supposed to be followed" He said, in a more calm tone, but you could still tell me was mad. "I set them for a reason McGee not just because I feel like it."

"Boss I am really sorry but-"

"How could you do this McGee, again? Do you not think it is wrong? Is it ok for you to break rules," Gibbs said, practically shouting again and giving him a look that could kill.

"Of course not boss, but please hear me out without interrupting. Abby and I, we have a connection that words can't describe. We see each other and feel better. Just being in each other's presence makes us happy. We don't need to hear words to know what's going on in each other's brain. I don't know how to explain it, but, me and Abs, we share something special"

That really hit Gibbs hard. It reminded him of what he had with Shannon. They where like that once, and Kelly, oh how he missed his girls. Gibbs was starting to understand why he would break the rules. He would do anything for the one he loved, anything. And clearly so would McGee. Gibbs was thinking that he would let them break his rule, just this once.

"McGee would you do anything for something you loved?" Gibbs questioned. "Anything" he answered back.

"Apology accepted. I understand why you did what you did now, I am letting you bend the rule just this once, but don't make a habit of It will you now." Gibbs said trying to hide his smile. "But if you hurt her, then you're dead"

McGee nodded once and said "thanks boss"

Just as Gibbs was about to press the button to make the elevator work again he head "there's more. Aren't you the least bit interested at why I have bruise covering my whole body?"

Gibbs had forgot all about that, now he really was curious again "fill me in McGee. And He did

He told Gibbs how Damon and abused Abby, and how after they broke up how he had stole her mail, stalked her online, sent dead animal to her house, spied on her house, spray painted her garage and sent her threatening messages saying things like if we don't get back together I will kill Tim. How that she hadn't received any for a while and thought he might have given up. Then he told him about what happened at the café.

"Boss I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did, but that idiot had put her through enough, and telling her that he was going to make her life hell, well that was the last straw.

It took Gibbs a while for him to process it all. Abby, her Abby, had been physically hurt by a man. That made him furious. "McGee I am proud of you. If I had know all of what you just told me and was at the café, he would be downstairs instead of at the hospital."

"Boss what if he means it, what if he is actually going to come for me and Abby, I don't know what I'd do without her"

"McGee I cannot promise you that nothing will happen to her, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to her, I love her like a daughter McGee and would never want to see her hurt" McGee knew he meant what he said, and somehow he thought that just maybe, everything would be alright.

The pain in his stomach had gone a bit and it felt like all the weight in his shoulders has been pulled off.

"Go fill the others in about what you just told me, I'm going to speak to Abby.


	5. Will he leave me alone?

A/N Sorry for taking so long, had ALOT of homework and tests, they are killing me.

Please review :)

~NCIS~

The first thing Gibbs noticed when he walked into Abby's lab was her music, or lack of it. She had none playing, which was strange, but from what after Tim told him he understood why. "Abs" he said.

But she didn't respond. Instead he heard a faint crying sound coming from the far corner of the room.

Gibbs walked over to Abby, giving her a big hug and peck on the cheek.

"Will he ever leave me alone Gibbs" She was still crying while she said this but you could also hear the fear in her voice. That hurt Gibbs to hear. The woman he thought of as one of his own kids was hurting.

"I don't know abs, I don't know" he said while stroking her hair. "I am so sorry to hear about all this abs, you don't deserve any of this, and none of this is you're fault"

She gave a little smile and said "that's what McGee said"

"well you better start believing it" she looked away when he said that. She wanted to believe that this wasn't her fault, but their was still all this misguided guilt eating her away on the inside. " Look at me abs" and she did. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you."

"It's not Gi-Gibbs, he's watching" This confused Gibbs for a second. What did she mean he was watching. Was he here right now, if he was he was going to strangle him. "He always is Gibbs, he wants me, and he's not going to stop until he get me" and with that she pointed at one of her computer screens.

To: Ascuito 

From: Unknown99

_Hey AngleFace; _

_I bet you know who this is don't you._

_You broke my heart._

_You stole my soul._

_You destroyed my life._

_It's all you're fault I'm like I am now. All I heard from you was Tim this and Tim that. And now what, now you're with Tim, how ironic. You could do so much better than him._

_You could be with someone like me, who loves you for who you are. He's using you Abby, can't you see that. He was so jealous of how good we were together, and now he's only with you because he wants to make me mad._

_I will get you back Abby, No matter what, you will be mine, One way or another._

_And Abby just remember, I am always watching you and Tim. Always_

_Yours forever. _

And with that there were two attached files. One was a picture of Abby leaving her house from a few days before the café fight and one of her and McGee entering the hospital.

He was stalking her, following her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Having someone who was watching all the time, just the thought of it made her feel sick.

And worse, after reading the email she just felt more guilty and scared. He called her Angleface, the nickname that ONLY he called her.

After seeing this Gibbs felt the urge to kill this guy even more than he did before. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? "Abby, is this from Damon"

She gave a small nod, and curled up even more into a ball.

"We're going to get him abs" he said while sitting next to Abby and engulfing her in a huge hug.

~NCIS~

"Well personally, I think this guy is all bark and no bite" Ziva replied

"Zee, he and McGee and a punch on, he definitely has a bite, we just don't know how strong it is"

McGee stayed quite the whole time, just thinking about everything that had been going on, why them, I just didn't seem fair. After all that they had sacrificed why did the bad stuff have to always come back to haunt them.

Gibbs entering the room broke his train of thought. "Please tell me every one is now on the same boat" Gibbs replied, his tone even worse than before.

"Yes boss" Ziva and Tony both said at the same time.

"I sent Abby home, she looked exhausted and needed some rest. She refused to have some agent come with her yet till she is on protection detail so-"

"I'll follower her home boss" tony said, worried about what he would find when he got their. Would he be there waiting for her?

~NCIS~

Abby was walking up to the front of the house, he could see her mascara stained cheeks and red eyes, she had been crying. Oh how he loved it when she cried, he could always be there to hug her, to comfort her, to tell her everything would be ok. But now she was alone, where was Tim? Leaving her here all by herself in this emotional state?

Damon sighed in disgust; well, he thought, maybe this was a good chance to finally get her back.

~NCIS~

As Abby went to unlock a door she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hello Abby, did you miss me? He said followed with a chuckle

~NCIS~


End file.
